


Softer On The Inside

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben wears the panties in the relationship, F/M, Panty Kink, and princess, but he’s still Ben, just kinky, not trans, she does call him good girl, skater boy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey and Rose are watching their boyfriends skate. Why does Ben keep blushing? And tugging at his jeans? Hmmm.





	Softer On The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> smirk emoji

Rey and Rose are perched on the edge of the big bowl. It’s a bright sunny Friday, school let out about an hour ago, and the girls are watching their boyfriends skate. 

 

All four of them were sophomores at Alderaan State University. 

 

“They look so cute when they skate,” Rose says, leaning her head on Rey’s shoulder. “Just wanna squeeze Hux’s little butt.” 

 

Rey giggles and shakes her head, but she knows the feeling. 

 

Ben catches her eye and she winks. He blushes. 

 

Rose hasn’t noticed anything off about Ben’s behavior at all, and it doesn’t seem like Hux has either but Rey— Rey is looking for the subtle clues, the little giveaways. 

 

They’ve been together for three years and doing  _ this  _ for one. She knows what to look for. 

 

She is not disappointed. 

 

For starters, Ben is  _ antsy.  _ He’s squirming and his hands keep coming his hips, and then dropping. 

 

Rey knows how tight the panties he’s wearing are, knows that they’re firmly stuck to his hips, under his boxers which stick out from his jeans. The urge to readjust himself must be intense, especially because she’s sure he’s at least half hard from hiding this secret. 

 

He’s trying not to draw attention to his crotch but he can’t help the impulse to  _ fix  _ it whatever he is feeling. 

 

Plus with all that crouching— he’s gotta have a serious wedgie. 

 

Hux balances his skateboard on the ledge and drops down, wheels roaring like thunder as he slides down one side and glides by the girls. Rose cheers. 

 

Ben is watching Rey, so when she looks back up from Hux can she see his face is flush, easy to hide why with all the activity, but his eyes are dark, even in the late afternoon sun. 

 

Rey smiles at him as he grabs his board with his hand and crouches low, dropping into the bowl. 

 

She can see his boxers sticking out, his pants have fallen low. No one else can tell what he’s got on, she’s pretty sure, but she knows the sensation of it means he can’t forget.

 

When he get back to the top of the bowl he lands right near Rey and Rose. 

 

He adjusts his jeans. 

 

“Your pants are really falling down, huh?” 

 

Ben is too sweaty from skating for his blush to be noticeable but his ears darken and his eyes widen. 

 

Rose isn’t paying any attention, she’s watching Hux, but Ben’s eyes dart to her anyway, as if he’s been found out. 

 

Rey’s heart is racing. 

 

“I’m starving,” she says. “Can we go soon?”

 

Rey is pretty much always hungry but right now, it isn’t food she wants most. 

  
  


Hux comes up to join them, sweaty and panting. He playfully swats Ben on the ass. 

 

He clearly isn’t expecting the response he get because Ben  _ jumps  _ back, looking like he’s been electrocuted. 

 

“You okay?” Rey asks, and if she had any doubt about the state of her boyfriends dick before, she’s sure he’s straining now. All eyes on him. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, wasn’t expecting that.” 

 

Hux just snorts into his water bottle, and then pours some onto his head, shaking his hair off at Rose. 

 

“Gross! Hux, stop!” Rose squeals, but she looks delighted. 

 

He leans down and kisses her, messy and carefree. 

 

“We’re getting out of here,” Rey smiles around her words, grabbing Ben’s arm and pulling herself up to standing. “See you guys.” 

 

Ben waves at the other couple before throwing his arm around Rey and walking back toward her car. 

 

“Oh my god,” Rey says, as soon as they’re out of earshot. “He touched your ass. Do you think he felt them?”

 

Ben is breathing hard, there’s a tremor in his hand as he opens the passenger side door. 

 

He ducks into the car, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“Holy shit, I don’t know. I totally made it weirder.” 

 

“Oh you definitely did,” Rey agrees, pulling out of the parking space and turning onto the highway. 

 

“Let me see,” she says. It’s not said with any force, but it also isn’t up for debate. 

 

Ben’s hands are shaking as he unbuttons his jeans, lifting his ass just enough to slide them down to his thighs, showing Rey the panties. 

 

They got them just for Ben. They’d never fit Rey. They are lacey and floral. They fit Ben pretty well. They’re too small, but that just makes it more obscene— the way his cock strains against them, leaking. 

 

“Holy shit you’re so hard. Were you that hard the whole time?” 

 

Ben shakes his head. 

 

“Half hard when I was skating but then you mentioned my pants in front of Rose, and then when Hux—“ 

 

Ben shivers. Rey knows almost getting caught— just the idea that Hux could  _ feel  _ them would have him close.

 

“Why don’t you touch yourself a little. We’re almost home. Just rub yourself.” 

 

Ben starts to palm at the panties, moaning as he pushes against his hand. 

 

“So pretty,” Rey whispers, pulling into the carport of their apartment. 

 

Ben buttons up his pants as she puts the car in park and he leans across the center console to kiss her. 

 

They’re quiet as they walk to their apartment, but once inside Rey slams the door and rounds on Ben. 

 

She kisses his neck, down to his chest. 

 

“Off, lemme see them.  _ Please _ .” 

 

Ben sheds his clothes as they walk to their bedroom. 

 

Rey is still fully clothed, but Ben is down to his lacy pink panties. 

 

“You look so pretty,” Rey says, and her tone is serious. “I love seeing you like this. So fucking pretty.” 

 

Ben whimpers and palms himself. 

 

“Why don’t you lay down,” Rey says. She’s still in her shorts and tee shirt, barefoot now that she toed off her Converse. 

 

Ben obeys her, backing up until he’s in bed and stretching out. 

 

Rey follows him, laying down next to him. 

 

“I wanna touch it,” he whimpers. 

 

“You know the rule. Be a good girl, no hands. Why don’t you come snuggle me?” 

 

This is Rey’s favorite part. Ben is so large, but he curls up against her, let’s her slide a thigh between his legs and begin to rock against her. The hot, solid length of his cock pressed against her skin as he begins to hump her leg. 

 

Rey curls her fingers in his hair and guides his face to hers. He whimpers into her mouth, forgetting to kiss her back and letting his lips go slack as his hips speed up. 

 

“Are you gonna cum like this, princess?”

 

“I wanna,” Ben whines, “but I—“ 

 

“Shhh it’s okay,” Rey whispers.

 

She peppers his face with kisses as she pushes him off of her. He needs more, she knows it. 

 

The first time they did this, after Rey opened Ben’s phone (he told her to google the publication date of  _ A  Tale of Two Cities _ ) and found his browser open and on…  _ well _ . 

 

She was shocked at first -- the video still showed a muscular guy in pretty panties with his girlfriend touching his face. 

 

So naturally, they tried it out. 

 

Ben came instantly, just rubbing against her. 

 

Now though, he needs a little something else. 

 

Rey pushes him down onto his back and slides her body down between his legs. 

 

His dick looks  _ massive  _ through the lace. She sighs, rubbing him a little. He’s so hard.

 

Rey dips her head and licks the fabric. Ben’s hips jerk and arch toward her. She opens her mouth and breathes hot against him, and then licks and sucks whatever she can reach. 

 

She won’t take him out of the panties at all. 

 

She uses her hand, her mouth, her cheek. Nuzzling him. 

 

“So pretty, such a good girl,” she coos. 

 

“Rey,” he grunts. His voice is so low, so rough, such a contrast. 

 

“Yeah baby?” 

 

“I—“ 

 

But she knows, so she uses her hand to squeeze him and kisses the wet head of his cock. He squirts against her lips, soaking the fabric, whimpering and holding her hair. She keeps a hand on his hip to ground him. 

 

“Fuck,” he grunts as his dick twitches one last time. “Oh my god.” 

 

Rey moves up his body to kiss him. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

 

Ben always gets emotional when they do this--it was such a hidden, dark desire for so long. Sharing it always makes him shaky, even though they’ve done this nearly ten times in the year since she found out. 

 

“I love you, you did so good,” she tells him. He nuzzles against her neck. 

 

In a little bit, he will let her ride his face. In a little bit, he’ll be hard again and he can slide inside of her, but right now he’s shaky and elated and perfect in her arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
